


Obnoxious, Funny, True and Mean

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Drunk Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bantering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Messy, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Multiple Orgasms, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Eddie Kaspbrak/Bottom Richie Tozier, but not how you're expecting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “Oh yeah? Taking charge all of a sudden?”“What is that supposed to mean?”“Nothing, just surprised.”“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”“It means you don’t seem like the type, kitten.”“How the fuck do you know? You’re just assuming I can’t be a top because I’m smaller than you?”“Now you’re just projecting, sweetheart.”And that’s how Eddie ends up deciding that he’s going to be the one fucking Richie, because Richie is a fucking asshole, and he needs to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Obnoxious, Funny, True and Mean

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more shit to write on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> so this is technically a prompt fill for a bunch requests I got for "top Eddie but Richie is a fucking asshole the entire time" but I couldn't find a particular ask, so here we are
> 
> shout out to my girl [ whorefrombabylon on tumblr ](https://whorefrombabylon.tumblr.com/) for editing this for me because I was too lazy :')))
> 
> also the title is from "flower" by liz phair. "obnoxious, funny, true and mean, I want to be your blowjob queen" because literally all of my dirtiest and longest and most detailed porn scenes are blowjobs and i think i'm funny :)
> 
> bon appetit

“God damn, guess Bill wasn’t kidding when he told me how cute you are,” is the first thing that this guy, Richie, says to him.

Eddie didn’t even want to go to this fucking party in the first place, but Bill insisted that Eddie start putting himself out there, now that he’s in college. The only advantage to his best friend graduating a year before him is that he had time to make a group of friends for Eddie to slide himself into once he followed in Bill’s footsteps a year later.

Well, it should have been an advantage, but Eddie isn’t sure how thankful he is, if  _ this guy  _ is the type of person that Bill has been making friends with since he’s been gone. Still, Eddie generously decides to cut him some slack, considering that first impressions are hard, and hey, clearly this guy thinks it’s a compliment.

“I doubt that Bill would describe me as ‘cute.’ But hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I mean, not  _ exactly,  _ but it was implied.”

“How exactly was it  _ implied?” _

“Because he told me exactly what you look like, and how you dress, and that you’re basically a little ball of grumpy kitten energy.”

“Fuck off, asshole,” Eddie barks, no longer cutting him any slack at all. Eddie kind of expects him to bark back, or maybe flip Eddie off and walk away, but he fucking  _ smiles  _ down at him with a glimmer in his eye that Eddie can’t quite decipher.

“Absolutely precious.”

“You don’t even fucking know me, you piece of shit. Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Fair enough, maybe I crossed a line,” he agrees, but then contradicts himself by having the audacity to reach out and brush a piece of Eddie’s hair behind his ear, which causes a blush to erupt across his cheeks. “I just can’t help it. You’re adorable.”

Eddie finally has the mind to smack his hand away once Richie has brushed it gently down his cheek and begins trailing his thumb across Eddie’s jaw.

“Word of advice. When you first meet a guy, you probably shouldn’t start off by insulting him if you’re trying to have sex with him, which is clearly your intention here.”

“Did I insult you? I don’t recall.”

“Calling a man cute sure isn’t a fucking compliment.”

“Says who?”

Eddie ends up being the one to flip him off and walk away, and he wants to go find Bill and bitch at him for giving this Richie guy the wrong idea about him. But he has a feeling that it wasn’t really Bill’s fault, and that most of it is just Richie being a fucking asshole.

A cocky, arrogant, relentless asshole. He spends all night in Eddie’s periphery, and it’s like he’s fucking doing it on purpose, leering at him lasciviously and fucking winking at Eddie every time they make eye contact. Eddie wants to fucking smack him. He decides to get drunk instead, though.

He definitely doesn’t expect to end up in the upstairs bathroom with him, pressed up against the sink while Richie is biting down the side of his neck and frantically trying to get his pants undone. He doesn’t quite remember how they even ended up here, but he’s pretty sure his intention when he drunkenly followed Richie into the bathroom was to yell at him and tell him that he wants to be left alone, not to end up with Richie’s hand down his pants. And yet…

He’s known that he’s gay for a while. He had a girlfriend in high school, and he’d tried having sex with her a few times. Even did so successfully, once, though he had to keep his eyes closed the whole time. Bill helped him figure out that it’s because he doesn’t like girls, and truthfully, he was a lot less defensive about it than he thought he’d be. But he’s known that Bill is queer since middle school, when he first told Eddie that he had a crush on Mike. So the idea of being gay wasn’t something far from Eddie’s mind, but it didn’t quite click all the way until Bill handed him a gay porn mag, shoved him into his bathroom, and told him to figure it out.

Which he did. A few times.

But actually having a (really hot, even if he’s a fucking asshole) guy on his knees about to suck him off really, finally solidifies any doubts he may have had. He’s definitely, 100% gay.

Once Richie gets his pants and underwear pulled down, he lets out an infuriatingly hot groan when he looks at Eddie’s dick, and Eddie’s legs go weak when he runs his stupid fucking giant hands up Eddie’s thighs before holding him by the hips and leaning in, until his lips are brushing against the head of Eddie’s cock when he speaks.

“Your cock is just as pretty as you are, baby.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie barks immediately, but his hand flies to Richie’s hair to keep his head in place when he shifts back, like he’s afraid that Richie might pull away.

“That’s not very nice, kitten.”

“Don’t call me kitten, I didn’t tell you that you could call me that.”

“What would you prefer I call you, then?”

Eddie doesn’t answer, and Richie fucking chuckles, and Eddie tightens his grip in Richie’s hair. It doesn’t have the desired effect because he leans into it, and Eddie nearly growls as he bares his teeth down at him.

“Just shut up and suck my dick.”

“Yes, sir,” Richie agrees, though it sounds sarcastic, mostly because he snorts out a laugh before he says it. But whatever. Eddie just wants to get off, and it’s not like they’ll ever do this again, so it’s fine. He’ll pick his battles.

He tries really hard not to let out the moans and cries that escape his lips anyway, but he figures he can blame it on being a little bit drunk. And because this is only the second blowjob he’s ever gotten, after the first one ended with him apologizing over and over again to his girlfriend because his dick wouldn’t stay hard.

And Richie is really fucking good at this, as much as Eddie doesn’t want to admit it. But he finds himself struggling not to collapse on top of him from how badly his legs are shaking, and truthfully, he probably would, if Richie weren’t pinning his hips to the sink so firmly.

And he’s fucking staring up at Eddie while he sucks him off, with this look in his eyes like he’s saying  _ See, I knew I’d get you where I wanted you,  _ which Eddie is pretty sure he would be saying with his mouth if it weren’t occupied.

When he pulls away, Eddie assumes it’s to take a breath, but then he spits all over two of his fingers, and Eddie narrows his eyes at him.

“Relax, kitten,” he laughs, and Eddie wants to bitch at him again, but he’s got Eddie’s cock back in his mouth before he gets the chance to, and suddenly he isn’t all that mad anymore.

“W-What are you doing?” he asks, though he knows Richie can’t exactly answer him.

He uses his dry hand to spread Eddie’s thighs, and Eddie lets him, and he’s not sure why he does. But when Richie starts brushing his wet fingers between Eddie’s legs, he has a pretty good idea of what he’s going to do.

Eddie’s knees buckle when Richie’s fingers start pressing against his hole, and he barely catches himself on the lip of the sink. Richie chuckles around Eddie’s cock in his mouth, and Eddie steadies himself by locking his fingers into Richie’s hair again, hard.

But Richie just moans around him and Eddie’s knees buckle again, and he’s in the middle of a moan himself when Richie finally starts sliding his fingers slowly into Eddie’s body.

And then Eddie’s moan goes high-pitched and, frankly, it’s fucking embarrassing. But he doesn’t think about it for too long, because he’s too focused on the feeling of Richie pushing his fingers as far into Eddie’s body as they’ll go.

He’s never had anything inside of him, and he’s honestly never thought about it. He’s sort of only thought about having sex with guys as an abstract concept, and when he watches porn, he doesn’t really think about which position he’d like to be in. He figures he’ll figure it out over time.

It doesn’t feel like he thought it would, though he figures that’s because he has false expectations due to porn. He knows it was unrealistic to expect that having something in his ass would be this amazing,  _ mind-blowing  _ sensation, but-

“Oh,  _ god,”  _ he screams, full-on  _ screams  _ when Richie starts doing  _ something  _ with his fingers, and whatever the fuck he’s doing, it’s unlike anything Eddie’s ever felt before. His knees give out again, which only causes Richie’s fingers to press harder inside of him, and he feels tears stinging at his eyes as he lets out another horribly embarrassing cry.

Richie catches him with his free hand and presses him nearly aggressively back up against the sink, and pulls his mouth off of Eddie’s cock as he continues hammering into the spot inside of him that’s making his entire body feel like jelly.

“Does that feel good, kitten? You like that?” he asks, and his voice is so deep and raspy and fucked from having Eddie’s cock in his mouth, and the sound of it combined with the way he’s moving his fingers inside of Eddie’s body is too fucking much, it’s too much.

“R-Richie, Richie, I’m- I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Eddie warns, and it comes out so much breathier and  _ whinier  _ than he means for it to, but he can’t bring himself to care very much when Richie sucks the tip of Eddie’s cock back into his mouth and starts roughly dragging his tongue across the head, over and over and over until Eddie is coming all over the inside of his mouth with another embarrassing, high-pitched scream.

Eddie’s legs are still trembling like a newborn fawn when Richie stands back up and kisses him, and Eddie thinks he should probably be grossed out, because Richie just had cum in his mouth, but the way Richie grabs him around the chin and pulls his lips open, then licks so far into Eddie’s mouth that he can nearly feel it in his throat has him feeling lightheaded.

Eddie wants to pull his pants back up, but Richie kicks them all the way off of his legs before lifting Eddie up by the ass to seat him on the sink, and Eddie’s not entirely sure where this is going, but his heart is hammering in his chest as Richie starts unbuckling his belt with one hand while he uses the other to keep Eddie’s head firmly in place by his hair to continue fucking his tongue into his mouth.

He pulls away all at once, and drool lewdly spills down over Eddie’s bottom lip and onto his chin, and Richie groans at the sight of it before using his thumb to push it back into Eddie’s mouth, then presses against Eddie’s tongue, and Eddie feels his dick trying to get hard again already.

“God, I want to fuck your pretty little face,” he tells Eddie in a low whisper, and Eddie is surprised by the desperate whimper that escapes him. “But I’ve been thinking about your ass in those tight little pants all night, so I guess that’ll have to wait.”

Eddie knows he’s implying that he’s going to fuck Eddie in the ass, and for some reason, he feels really fucking offended by that. Why would Richie just fucking assume that Eddie will let him fuck him?

He’s tempted to say so, but he gets distracted by watching Richie’s long fingers move as they unbutton and unzips his pants, and he feels his breath catch in his throat, because he’s gonna see a dick. Like, a real one, in real life, for the first time.

But Richie only gets as far as dragging his jeans partway down his thighs, which drags his underwear down a little bit, too, and Eddie feels his mouth start watering at the sight of the patch of hair there, and the bigger-than-he-thought-it-would-be bulge in Richie’s boxers.

Because right then, Bill of all fucking people knocks on the fucking door, and calls out in his loud voice (that Eddie doesn’t recall ever finding annoying before now), “Eddie, are you in there? I have to throw up.”

Eddie just groans loudly in response, and a laugh bursts from Richie at the sound of it.

“Is- Is Richie in there with you?”

“Yeah, Bill.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, just give me a minute.”

“Okay… well, could you hurry? Because I’m gonna blow, like, any second.”

Eddie groans again but hops down from the sink to put his pants back on as Richie does his own jeans back up, and Richie looks more amused than annoyed, which Eddie is sort of irritated by.

Just as he’s about to walk over and unlock the door so Bill doesn’t chunder in the hallway, Richie grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back, kissing him once more on the lips.

“You owe me,” he whispers into Eddie’s ear when he pulls away, and Eddie wants to say  _ I don’t owe you shit, asshole,  _ but he finds himself nodding up at him instead.

Bill makes it to the toilet, luckily, and Eddie stands outside the bathroom listening to him spew, knowing he’ll have to babysit him all night when they get back to their apartment.

He pulls his phone out to order an Uber, but as he’s about to open the app, his phone is ripped from his fingers.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie snaps once he sees that it’s Richie, typing something into his phone.

He tries to snatch it back, but Richie holds it up and out of his reach, and he’s considering kicking him in the shin when he finally tosses it back down into Eddie’s hands.

Eddie fumbles it for a moment before catching it and looking at the screen, to see his phone dialing an unfamiliar number.

Richie pulls his own phone out of his pocket and shows Eddie the screen displaying his own phone number, and he rolls his eyes as Richie gives him a wide, irritatingly charming smile.

“You owe me,” he repeats, pointing at Eddie as he starts walking backwards down the hallway.

“Did you even wash your fucking hands after-after-”

“Nope!”

Eddie gets a text from him before he’s even done tucking Bill into his bed for the night, and he nearly crushes his phone in his fingers when he reads it. He fucking knew hooking up with this dude would be a bad idea.

_ R: You owe me _

_ E: Yeah? How much do you normally charge an hour? Might have to knock a few dollars off, though, since the experience was soured by your inability to shut the fuck up for five seconds. _

_ R: Guess you’ll really hate how chatty I am when there isn’t a dick in my mouth then _

_ E: Not sure under what other circumstances you think I’d want to be around you. _

_ R: I’m thinking you let me take you to the movies, maybe dinner, and end the night picking up where we left off in the bathroom. Preferably in your bed this time, though. Or mine. I’m not picky. _

_ E: Are you seriously asking me out on a fucking date right now? _

_ R: Would you rather I just come over and fuck you now? I figured you’re the type who’d rather be wined and dined, but I’ll come collect my due right now if that’s what you want _

_ E: You realize how gross and toxic it is to act like someone owes you sex? _

_ R: Lucky for me that you’re into that then, huh? _

Eddie isn’t sure how they get from there to going on a date the following weekend, either, but Jesus fuck, there’s something infuriatingly likable about this guy, despite his assholey demeanor. Definitely not boyfriend material, but Eddie figures they can fool around. There’s no harm in that, right?

Which is why he invites Richie back to his apartment after the movie. That, and he really did have fun, if he’s being honest.

He’s surprised when Richie isn’t on top of him as soon as he closes his bedroom door, and he says so as he watches Richie walk over to his bookshelf, as if he actually gives a fuck about the novels that are stacked inside of it.

“Really?”

“What?”

“Just figured you’d drop the act, now that the formalities are over.”

“What act is that, Eds?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Eddie rolls his eyes at the nickname and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff.

“The ‘nice guy’ act. I know you just did this because you want to fuck me.”

“No, it’s actually because I really like you and want to get to know you better.”

“Right. I’m sure.”

Richie lets out a huff of a laugh before making his way over to where Eddie is standing in front of his bed and looks down at him with a smile, and Eddie can’t decide if it’s charming or patronizing.

“I do. Really.”

“You were a real asshole to me at the party.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when you were coming in my mouth.”

Eddie narrows his eyes up at him, and Richie has that same glimmer back in his own.

“If you want to fuck, we can fuck. You don’t have to act like you like me.”

“How do you know the whole ‘shallow asshole’ thing isn’t an act?” Richie challenges, and Eddie decides he’s had enough, and shoves Richie down onto his bed before climbing on after him.

“Oh yeah? Taking charge all of a sudden?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just surprised.”

“What the fuck is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t seem like the type, kitten.”

“How the fuck do you know? You’re just assuming I can’t be a top because I’m smaller than you?”

“Now you’re just projecting, sweetheart.”

And that’s how Eddie ends up deciding that he’s going to be the one fucking  _ Richie,  _ because Richie is a fucking  _ asshole,  _ and he needs to blow off some steam.

But nothing is going the way he wants it to, and he finds himself wishing that Richie would at least take the lead a little bit, once Eddie is in the process of getting them both naked. It feels more like a chore than anything, and his dick isn’t even hard.

Not until he’s finished pulling Richie’s pants off, and Richie immediately reaches down to start stroking his cock, which is only half-hard itself.

But that changes pretty instantly once Eddie is kneeling between his open legs, watching enraptured as Richie strokes up and down the length of his cock over and over and over, and Eddie forgets what he’s supposed to be doing until Richie gives an amused chuckle.

“I know I’m real pretty, but are you just gonna stare at me all night? Or are you gonna stick your dick in me, hotshot?”

Eddie wants to snap at him, but he doesn’t. He gets really, really fucking nervous and shaky by the time he’s pressing his fingers between Richie’s legs, but he figures it’s because it’s his first time doing something like this. Next time will probably be easier. Come more naturally to him.

He’s so focused, in fact, that he doesn’t look up from the task at hand until he hears obnoxiously loud clicking sounds, and he looks up to see Richie fucking texting, like Eddie doesn’t have two of his fucking fingers inside of Richie’s body.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sorry, Bev texted me,” he replies with a shrug, but he doesn’t stop texting, and Eddie feels frustrated tears stinging at the backs of his eyes, though he’s not sure why this is making him want to cry.

“It can’t fucking wait?”

Richie lets out a sigh before dropping his phone onto Eddie’s nightstand with a clatter, and then he rests both of his arms behind his head, like he’s gonna take a fucking nap or something.

Eddie grits his teeth and pushes his fingers further into Richie’s body, and he doesn’t even react to it. Eddie knows he has small hands, but fuck.

He decides to get this part over with as quickly as possible so he can just get to the fucking part, but before he can continue, Richie lets out a sigh.

“I don’t think I need you to finger me first, sweetheart,” he says, and he’s looking between Eddie’s legs when he says it, and Eddie goes red in embarrassment.

He looks down between his legs at his shockingly hard dick, considering he’s feeling more humiliated right now, than anything. Still, there’s the evidence, standing wet between his thighs.

He doesn’t read too much into it and decides to just go for it, even though the angle is awkward, mostly because Richie’s limbs are so much longer than his. They manage to maneuver into a position that has Eddie cradled between Richie’s legs, though he’s struggling to get leverage, since he can’t quite seat his knees comfortably on the bed.

Still, he starts rubbing the head of his cock between Richie’s legs, and he takes a deep, shaky breath to psyche himself up.

“R-Ready?”

“Been ready.”

It takes Eddie three tries to get his cock inside of Richie, which is partially because he’s started getting soft, but he figures it’s because he’s trying to focus. Once he does, Richie lets out another sigh, which Eddie chooses to ignore as he starts carefully thrusting his hips.

His dick pops out almost immediately, and Richie fucking laughs, and he feels embarrassment rush through him all over again, but he swallows it down and strokes his cock a few times before carefully pushing it back inside. He can’t even focus on the sensation because he’s shaking so badly, and he’s pretty sure sex isn’t supposed to be this stressful.

He tries to shake it off and gives a few shallow thrusts, and he’s starting to feel less anxious, at least. Richie still looks largely disinterested, though, which isn’t helping. He’s sort of just looking at Eddie like he’s bored.

“D-Does it feel good?”

“Yeah, it feels so good, baby, I love it,” Richie tells him, but he looks like he’s holding back a laugh when he says it, and Eddie sees that mischievous gleam reignite in his eyes.

“Not your baby.”

“You never did tell me what you want me to call you.”

“Eddie is fine.”

“Come on, that’s lame. There must be something.”

Eddie's cock pops out again, and he manages to hold in the pathetic, frustrated cry that tries to escape him. At least until Richie lets out a snorting laugh, and Eddie can't help the small whimper that rises in the back of his throat in response. He sort of feels like crying, and he's considering telling Richie that he just wants to stop when Richie further spreads his legs seductively, though Eddie is starting to feel like Richie is mocking him.

"Come on, fuck me, Daddy," Richie coos, and Eddie full-body cringes at the name, causing another mocking laugh to rumble up from Richie's chest.

"Richie..."

"Please, Daddy?"

Eddie swallows down the spit at the back of his throat and glances down at his now nearly soft cock, and when he looks back up into Richie's amused eyes, he knows there are tears in his own.

"I-I can't."

"Aww, why not? Am I not being a good boy, Daddy?"

"Richie, please."

"Don't you think I'm sexy, Daddy?" Richie asks with a mock pout, and Eddie lets out a shaky breath as Richie runs his hands down Eddie's sides, before gripping him tight around the waist and flipping their positions, so that Richie is straddling him.

"Don't you want to fuck me? I promise I'll be a good boy for you," he continues, and as he says it, he's sliding Eddie's arms up above his head to squeeze both of Eddie's wrists firmly in one of his hands.

"Answer me," he orders, letting his other hand travel down to Eddie's cock, which has gotten hard again at some point. He starts stroking it in his hand and Eddie can't stop gasping, but when he doesn't answer again, Richie pulls away to drop his hand down onto Eddie's thigh, leaving a bright red mark on his skin.

Eddie cries out and tries to shift his hips up into Richie's, but he's too heavy.

"Of-Of course I want to fuck you."

"Tell me I'm pretty, Daddy," he orders, and Eddie's eyes shoot down to watch Richie spit onto his cock before stroking over it again.

"Tell me," he repeats, tightening his grip on Eddie's wrists as he moves to drop his hips down onto Eddie's cock, rubbing it up against his hole.

Eddie whines loudly at the feeling and tosses his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as Richie sits himself down onto Eddie's cock.

"You're-You're very p-pretty, Richie," Eddie manages to gasp out, but it turns into a yelp when Richie's fingers are suddenly gripping around his jaw and pulling his face down, so that he's watching as Richie starts to grind his hips down onto his cock.

"How do you know if you won't even look at me, Daddy? That's not very nice."

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Tell me I’m a good boy, Daddy,” Richie keeps going, and Eddie hates the way that the words stick in his throat as he tries to say them, and especially hates that Richie isn’t even trying to hide his amusement as he thrusts his hips down onto Eddie’s cock over and over and over again.

“You’re a- a good- you’re a good boy.”

“You don’t sound like you mean it, Daddy. I need you to mean it.”

“Richie,  _ please,”  _ Eddie begs, and then he really does start crying, and he’s not even sure what the fuck he’s begging for.

“What is it, baby? Tell me what you need,” Richie coos down at him, and Eddie hates how his belly flips over and over at the nearly cruel grin on Richie’s face.

Eddie lets out a few wet, heaving breaths before speaking. “I- I don’t know, I don’t know.”

“No? I think I know what you need,” Richie flutters his lashes down at Eddie in a gesture that he  _ knows  _ is mocking this time, but he can’t bring himself to care, because the sensation of Richie bouncing up and down on his cock is making him feel embarrassingly close to coming already.

Richie pushes down harder on Eddie’s wrists, and he gasps in a breath right before Richie brings his other hand to the base of Eddie’s neck to squeeze around his throat, and Eddie rolls his eyes back into his head with a guttural moan.

“Gonna come for me? Gonna fill me up,  _ Daddy?” _ Richie asks with a laugh, and then Eddie does come, sobbing through the tightness of Richie’s hand around his throat as he does, which only makes Richie laugh harder above him.

Richie keeps squeezing around Eddie’s throat and grinds his hips down into Eddie’s lap, taking him through his orgasm and then some, until Eddie is extremely lightheaded and trembling all over. He only lets go once Eddie manages to let out another choked sob, at which point Richie allows him to breathe once more.

“Well, what about  _ me?  _ Are you going to leave me hanging a second time, Eds? That’s just cruel.”

Eddie hasn’t quite caught his breath to respond, and it doesn’t help any when Richie clenches around Eddie’s cock where it’s still inside of him, laughing again when Eddie cries out in overstimulation.

“Richie, Richie please.”

“I wanna come too, Eddie. It’s only fair.”

“Richie, it’s too much!”

“Can’t you get hard for me again, Daddy?” Richie pouts, but it breaks into a grin when Eddie frantically shakes his head from side to side. “But I’m not done yet.”

“I-I’ll suck you off,” Eddie offers softly, and Richie cups his ear like he didn’t hear him.

“Sorry Sir, I didn’t quite catch that,” he says, clenching down on Eddie’s cock again, sending tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes once more.

“I’ll suck your cock!”

Richie makes a thoughtful sound like he’s considering it, before letting out a sigh.

“I guess, if you’re sure,” he agrees, breaking character again when his face cracks into a smile. “Probably better off anyway, since you weren’t getting deep enough to do me much good in the first place.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie sniffles, and Richie finally lifts off of his cock, causing Eddie to cry out in relief.

“You just did, baby. Now it’s my turn.”

Richie climbs off of the bed and stands next to it before grabbing Eddie by the ankles and dragging him to the edge, and Eddie lets out a squeak in surprise, but allows himself to be dragged.

“What- What are you doing?”

“Turn around.”

Eddie wants to tell Richie off for bossing him around like this, but his breath catches in his throat at the command, and he sits up and faces away from him as instructed.

Before he has the opportunity to ask what Richie is doing again, he’s being dragged once more, this time until his head is hanging over the edge of the bed, and he’s staring at Richie’s hand stroking his cock, upside down.

“I won’t even make you do any of the work, baby. All you gotta do is lie there and let me fuck that pretty little face, okay?” Richie assures him, stroking his hand down the column of Eddie’s throat and to his chest.

“O-Okay.”

“Tap me on the leg if you need a break, yeah?” Richie instructs, and Eddie is slightly taken aback by his show of care. More so, he’s taken aback by the way that his chest fills pleasantly at Richie’s words.

He ignores it and nods the best he can with his head hanging over the side of the bed, and his heart rate kicks up as Richie gets closer, and his cock seems so much bigger now that it’s in his face.

“Just relax, kitty,” Richie coos softly, and for the first time, Eddie doesn’t feel annoyed by the pet name at all.

Eddie feels rather exposed with his entire body essentially on display for Richie while he can do little more than stare between his legs, but he finds himself not caring very much about that at all as soon as Richie presses the head of his cock against Eddie’s lips.

Eddie opens his mouth right away, and Richie pushes his cock in slowly, letting out a groan when Eddie sucks in instinctually.

He wraps one of his hands around Eddie’s neck as he continues, and Eddie takes a steadying breath, right before Richie breaches the back of his throat before pulling back again.

“Fuck, you should see how pretty you look, baby,” Richie’s disembodied voice says from somewhere above him, and Eddie whimpers at the praise, feeling himself go lightheaded, either from the blood rushing to his head, or the lack of air, or both.

He grabs onto Richie’s hips to steady himself, and Richie wraps his fingers around Eddie’s sides and slides them down to his hips as well, and Eddie’s skin prickles up pleasantly at the sensation of Richie’s large, warm hands all over him. It seems almost reverent, and the lifting feeling in Eddie’s chest only grows until it’s replaced by heated excitement when Richie speaks again.

“Take a deep breath, kitten; I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

Eddie feels his cock attempt to give an interested twitch and squeezes his thighs together in embarrassment, only to have Richie slide his palms down between his legs and pull them open again.

“No, no, no. Until you make me come, this is mine, kitty,” Richie scolds, sliding his hand down to cup Eddie’s cock as it tries in earnest to get hard again. He whines miserably around Richie’s cock but concedes, taking a deep breath right before Richie pushes into the back of his throat again, pressing in further than he did the first time before pulling back and repeating.

Eddie is so lightheaded now that he almost feels high, and he’s not sure it can be entirely attributed to the position he’s in, considering the way that his heart starts racing excitedly as Richie begins to properly fuck his cock in and out of his mouth.

He doesn’t realize that he’s making desperate little whines in the back of his throat until Richie laughs from above him, squeezing at Eddie’s cock where it’s filling against his palm.

“You really like this, huh, baby boy? I knew you would. I don’t know why you’re trying to pretend that you’re not a little slut that wants to be tossed around and used like a pocket pussy,” Richie comments, before pushing his cock so far into Eddie’s throat that his balls press against Eddie’s nose.

Eddie gags harshly around Richie’s cock as he suffocates, and he considers tapping out, but the pleasant, dizzy feeling in his head gets more intense as Richie grinds his cock further down Eddie’s throat, until his pelvis is pushing against Eddie’s chin.

He pulls out all at once, and Eddie sputters and coughs, sending drool dripping onto his nose and cheeks as he tries to catch his breath. Richie reaches a hand down and strokes his cock in front of Eddie’s red, wet face as he recovers, and Eddie isn’t sure when he stopped being mad at Richie, but now he only feels excitement rolling through his body.

Richie reaches over him again, and Eddie is unsure of what he’s doing until he hears the snick of the cap on the bottle of lube, before Richie’s free hand grabs underneath one of his knees and pushes it toward his chest.

He gasps in a breath as Richie pours the cold lube between his legs, allowing it to drip all over his cock and balls and down to his asshole, surely making a mess of his bedsheets.

“How about this, baby. If I can make you come again just by fingering you before you can make  _ me _ come, you owe me a second date, and afterwards, I get to top.”

Eddie considers arguing, or telling Richie to go fuck himself, or barking back, but it’s purely compulsory. Then, Richie starts rubbing his fingers against Eddie’s hole, and all thoughts of arguing back leave him entirely as he nods his head against the edge of the bed.

“O-Okay, yeah; deal.”

“Good boy,” Richie praises before pressing his cock back into Eddie’s mouth, at the same moment that he slides one of his fingers into Eddie’s body. Eddie whimpers loudly before his hands fly up to Richie’s hips to steady himself once again, and he relaxes his throat, allowing Richie to press further inside.

“You wanna know why I like this position so much?” Richie asks gently as he pushes in a second finger, pressing both in to the knuckle as Eddie whimpers around his cock once more. He doesn’t wait for a reply, not that Eddie could give one. “Because you can’t hide anything like this, kitty,” Richie explains, proving his point by pressing Eddie’s knee further into his chest to expose him more. Eddie doesn’t try to close his legs again.

“I can see your little cock, I can watch your asshole open around my fingers, I can see my cock stretching out your pretty little throat,” Richie says dreamily. “And you… well, what can you do, baby?” Richie asks, and Eddie knows he isn’t really expected to answer, but he still feels compelled to.

Richie presses his fingers down hard before hooking them against Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie cries out around Richie’s cock as he resumes fucking into Eddie’s throat.

“You can stare at my balls while I use you like a cheap whore.”

Eddie lets out a pathetic, desperate sound as he gags around Richie’s cock, and each time Richie pulls back, he doesn’t do it long enough for Eddie to take a full breath before he thrusts back in, and soon, the lightness in Eddie’s head is so intense that it sends a pleasant shiver throughout his whole body.

He wonders briefly why he isn’t panicking, because normally, he thinks this situation would terrify him. Being so out of control of a situation- being degraded this way- is not something he thought he’d ever enjoy, but he already feels his cock jumping with each thrust of Richie’s fingers.

“And that’s what you really want, isn’t it, baby? It’s cute that you tried to act like a big tough guy for me, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you needed someone to break you down so you can, ironically enough, take the stick out of your ass,” Richie jokes, before pressing a third finger into Eddie’s body. Eddie cries out around Richie’s cock, sending another splatter of drool out around his lips to drip down his face.

“And it’s not because you’re short, or pretty, or any of the other reasons you’ve invented in your head,” Richie assures him, before changing the pace of his fingers to slow, deep thrusts against his prostate that have Eddie’s legs trembling. “It’s because of the way you blushed and got all flustered when I hit on you, before you put on your little grumpy face and acted like being told that you’re cute is the most emasculating thing in the world. Knowing I’d be able to toss you around like a little doll was just a bonus.”

Eddie knows he’s going to come; it’s building in his pelvis in time with the pace of Richie’s fingers, and while he’s typically a very competitive person, all thoughts of the bet they’d made have left his head entirely as he lies there drooling while Richie continues fucking into his mouth.

“And I really can’t wait for our next date, baby. Fucking your mouth is a dream, but I want to hear your pretty voice scream my name while you come on my cock,” Richie tells him before pressing far enough into Eddie’s throat to cut off his breathing again, at the same time that he forces a fourth finger into Eddie’s asshole.

The guttural noise that Eddie makes in the back of his throat would likely embarrass him during any other circumstance, but he’s barely aware of it as he comes for the second time, clenching down onto Richie’s fingers so hard that it probably hurts.

“Good baby, good kitty. I knew you just wanted to be a good boy for me.”

Richie lets go of Eddie’s leg and pulls his fingers out of Eddie’s body before pulling his cock out of Eddie’s mouth, allowing him to gasp and heave in breaths. Eddie watches Richie stroke his cock through the tears welled up in his eyes, and closes them right before Richie comes all over his open mouth and lips with a moan.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he sighs contentedly, and Eddie doesn’t respond, because he’s so tired and so spent that he can’t think of anything to say, for once.

Richie gently rolls him over, and Eddie blinks the tears in his eyes down onto his cheeks to join the mess of his face as the world comes back into focus, right side up this time. Richie crouches down to eye level before petting a hand through Eddie’s hair, taking in the mess of come and drool and tears all over his face.

“Absolutely precious,” he praises with a crooked little smile, and instead of it feeling like an insult, Eddie finds himself smiling back before Richie kisses him on his come-covered lips.

Eddie lies there, trying to recover as Richie gets up and starts rummaging around his room, to get dressed, Eddie assumes. He closes his eyes and tries not to be disappointed when he hears the door open and close, because he knew this was casual, and it would be stupid to expect Richie to stay the night. They aren’t dating.

He looks up in surprise when he hears the door open once more, and he sees Richie in his boxers, kicking the door shut and carrying two bottles of water and a washcloth in his hands.

“Your bathroom is, like, fucking tiny. How does Bill manage not to dome himself on the fucking light in there every time he goes to take a piss?” Richie asks as he flops down onto the bed next to Eddie, and Eddie must look confused, because he laughs before asking him “What?”

Eddie isn’t sure what to say, so he doesn’t say anything, and Richie gently brushes the hair out of his eyes before wiping his face with the dampened washcloth, and then follows by wiping the come and lube off of his lower half, as well.

“You don’t- You don’t have to do this,” Eddie eventually says.

“Do you not want me to stop?”

“No,” Eddie says immediately, which surprises him. But he means it. “No, I just- I don’t want you to feel obligated to take care of me, or anything. It’s okay if you want to leave.”

“I don’t feel obligated, I want to. But if you want me to go, I can.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to go.”

“Cool,” Richie smiles at him before handing him one of the bottles of water.

Eddie takes a few sips, closing his eyes gratefully as the cool water soothes his throat. Then he takes a few more sips as he thinks of something else to say.

“Do you want to stay the night?” isn’t quite what he thought he’d land on, but it comes out easily enough, and Richie smiles at him even wider this time before saying that he’d love to.

Eddie eventually gets up to pee once his muscles stop feeling like Jell-O and more like firm tofu, and once he comes back, Richie has plugged in the fairy lights around Eddie’s bed, and he has Netflix pulled up on Eddie’s TV.

“I know that typically the Netflix is supposed to come before the chill, but…”

“You’re a fucking dork.”

“I’m gonna assume that’s a compliment, coming from you.”

Eddie crawls into bed while Richie puts on some sort of nature documentary about birds, and he hesitates before lying down, until Richie opens his arms as an invitation. Eddie rests his head on Richie’s chest, and Richie tucks the blankets around them, and Eddie tries not to get excited about the warm feeling in his heart.

Because they’re not dating, and none of this means anything, probably. People tend to be affectionate after having sex, that’s just biology. And in the morning, Richie will leave, and things will go back to normal between them, whatever normal was.

But he doesn’t really want it to, and before he can stop himself, he’s asking “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Would you rather me be mean?” Richie asks with a laugh that Eddie hears rumble in his chest, and Eddie sighs.

“No, I mean- you were an asshole to me at the party, and then you made it seem like- like you just wanted to go out with me to fuck me, and you were a dick when we started having sex, and now you’re being all… nice.”

“Well, to be fair, Eddie, you were kind of an asshole to me first.”

“No I was not!”

“I complimented you, you assumed it was an insult, and you wigged. I’m not gonna lie, I definitely did play into it because you were being such a dick about it, and that was uncool of me. But I meant it when I said I like you, Eds. Like, for real. I really like you. And I do want to take you out on a second date, if you want to go, but we don’t actually have to have sex after.”

Eddie’s automatic response is to defend himself, but he stops, because Richie is right. He was sort of an asshole first, and then he accused Richie of being shallow again tonight. It doesn’t excuse Richie’s reaction, but he can admit that he’s been childish, as well.

“I’m sorry, I just- I’m not used to… this. Being gay. I’ve never been with a guy, so-”

“Whoa, really?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Holy shit. I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have been such a fucking asshole if I knew it was your first time.”

“So… so can we just agree to start over?”

“Definitely. But can we start over tomorrow? Because I want to bask in the glow of coming all over your face for a little longer before I commit to banishing it from my memory.”

Eddie snorts and rolls his eyes, even though he knows Richie can’t see his face. “You have my permission to remember that part. In fact, why don’t we just agree to forget the parts of this entire experience where we were fucking dicks to each other.”

“But we can remember fucking each other’s dicks?”

“I regret this already.”

“And like, I still get to be an asshole to you in bed, right? Because you obviously loved that.”

“Actually, I think I hate you.”

“I’m sure you’ll know after our second date.”

“I hope not, because this- this has been really nice. Like, not how it happened, but- but I’m glad it happened either way.”

Richie presses a kiss to his forehead, and Eddie ducks down, hiding his smile against Richie’s chest.

“Me too, baby. Never thought I’d be thankful that Bill is such a messy drunk.”

“Speaking of, he’ll probably be home any minute.”

“Can we pretend we’re asleep already and make Mike babysit him instead?”

“There’s nothing I’d love more.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mega backed up on asks but if you send me something JUICY perhaps inspiration will strike :)


End file.
